(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage step-down structure, and in particular, a voltage step-down structure in heat-emitting element made from ceramic or glass material.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional hair drier including a tubular body 30 having an outlet 31 at one end and an inlet at the other end mounted with a filter 32. The interior of the body 30 is a motor 33 mounted with blades 34 to withdraw air when the blades 34 rotate. The voltage step-down device with resistance coil 35 is mounted at the inner edge of the outlet, and a control switch 38 is connected to the handle 37 of the drier to form the driving device of the power supply.
The voltage for such motor 33 has to be stepped down to meet the practical application. Thus, a voltage step down wire is needed and such a wire is generally a resistance coil 35. The drawbacks of such arrange of the resistance coil are that the mounting of the coil is difficult and the heat is generated. This will destroy the ceramic heat-emitting member of the drier.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a voltage step-down structure for a heat-emitting element of a drier which mitigates the above drawback.